Sasuke Goes To Hell
by Maloko
Summary: Naruto's missing? The Devil's real? Wait, the Devil has a daughter! Read to find out more.


Trailer: Sasuke goes to Hell

(Konoha, after the war…)

Naruto is having a party with his friends, celebrating their victory over Madara and the psycho Goddess, Kaguya. The village has recognized him as the future Hokage, and his best friend Sasuke has finally decided to come home.

(All is well…)

Naruto is drinking with Sasuke, Kiba is boasting to Hinata that he was the one who beat down Madara, and Gaara is having a staring contest with Shino. While Rock Lee is hitting on Sakura again, Ino comes in with a board game.

"Hey guys, look what I found. It's a Universe board."

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's a Universe board?" Everyone else wanted to know too. Ino sets the board up on a table while she explains.

"It's a question game, you hold the circle and ask the Universe any question. When you do it spells out the answer. Come on its fun."

(But the adventure isn't over for them…)

After Ino convinced them to try, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, and Hinata joined her at the board. "Now we each touch the circle and ask the universe a question." Ino instructs.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata share a look with each other and nod. Hinata speaks up "I know what to ask. Dear Universe, who shall future Hokage, Naruto Namizake-Uzumaki marry?" Naruto begins to blush in embarrassment.

"W-What?!" Before he can say more, the circle began to move, spelling

"J-E-Z-E-B-E-L" Now everyone was confused. Naruto stood up from the game board.

"Who the Hell is Jezebel?" As soon as the question left his mouth, a red portal opened behind him as a giant claw pulled him in. Before anyone could stop it the portal vanished. After a minute of stunned silence, Shino spoke up.

"I'm guessing that's not meant to happen."

(Naruto Uzumaki has been captured…)

A council meeting was called after Naruto's disappearance. After ruling out every other village on earth, it was agreed that this was something supernatural. The ninja spoke to the summons, since they were of another world. It turned out that Naruto was taken to another realm. The Slugs, Toads, and Snakes worked together to recreate the same portal that took Naruto away.

Gamakichi spoke to the shinobi. "Now we can only open this portal twice, once to get you in and again to get you out. Only one person can go. So, who's it gonna be?"

Sasuke stepped up, Sharingan spinning. "I'm going."

(Sasuke vows to save Naruto…)

Sasuke wakes up and sees a bright city with a red sun. Fire everywhere and strange humanoid creatures with horns and tails. He doesn't know where to start his search.

"Ah Sasuke, I didn't think I'd see you here yet."

Turning around, Sasuke pulled out his sword, but stopped as he recognized the voice.

"Itachi?"

There stood Itachi Uchiha with two horns on his head smirking.

"Welcome to Hell."

(Sasuke has entered a new world…)

Itachi listens to his brother's story and frowns, he knows what's going on.

"This has happened before, the lord in charge of this realm is called Satan or The Devil. He has captured pure souls like Naruto before. But from the sounds of it he's trying to use him for a bargaining chip in something big."

Sasuke fumes with anger, not liking the idea of his friend being in danger when he doesn't deserve it.

"I'm gonna Chidori the Devil in the face."

Itachi puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sasuke it's a little more complicated than that." Sasuke shakes his head, disregarding Itachi's warning and looks at him with an evil smile.

"No I said in the face."

(Watch Sasuke gain new enemies…)

Mangekyo Sharingan activated, Sasuke sizes up his opponent. A giant creature with flaming wings and blazing sword in hand.

"And you are?" he asked while gazing into his opponent.

The creature laughed loudly and spread its wings.

"Foolish mortal, I am Berial, the conqueror of the Fire Hell! And to get to Lord Satan, you'll have to go through me!"

Sasuke said the only thing that could be said. "Well shit."

(Watch him make unlikely allies…)

Itachi is leading Sasuke to a friend of his.

"If you really plan to do this, you're going to need help. I know a guy. A mighty warrior who could easily destroy most of the shinobi from our world."

Sasuke crossed his arms, not buying the hype. "Come on Itachi, don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?" Itachi smirked at his brother's disbelief, then he heard a familiar shout.

"Galick Gun!"

"Sasuke move!" Itachi shouted. They both jumped apart, barley avoiding a purple beam of energy. Sasuke withdrew his sword and looked at Itachi.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A mere sample of my power boy, the power of the Sayian prince!"

Itachi sighed. God, this happened every single time he came to visit. "Hello Vegeta."

(He's gonna tear Hell a new asshole…)

Sasuke is hacking his way through the wave of demons with his new sword, what was it called again? Oh right, Yamato. Good thing he found it, too bad he had to replace his right arm to use it.

Just as he finished decapitating the last of the imp fodder, Sasuke is grabbed by a flying demon, who takes him up in the sky and roars in his face.

"Yeah fuck you too." Sasuke says as he chops one of the monsters wings off. As they fall back to the ground, Sasuke pulls out a lion barrage on the little bitch, splitting the ground beneath them. Looking back at his fallen opponents he smirks.

"Thank you again Lee, I owe you a date with Sakura."

(And give Satan a piece of his mind…)

Sasuke shoots down from the glass window in the Devil's Throne Room, Chidori shining bright in hand, and gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey Satan!" He shouts as he begins to close in on his target. Satan raises a hand, blocking the Chidori with a smirk on his face.

"Boy did you really think any of your little chakra tricks could harm me?"

Sasuke begins to smile "No, that's why I got an upgrade." After that the Chidori glows green and rips through the Devil's hand and into his eye.

Satan screams in agony clutching his eye, and then glares at the young Uchiha. Only three things in the universe could have done that to him. "Kill him!"

As the guards circle Sasuke, he smiles again as he raises Yamato.

"Naruto owes me big time for this shit."

Sasuke Goes To Hell!

Coming to a theater near you…Maybe…I don't know, I'll think about it.


End file.
